


Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

by rabidwrestlingfan



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidwrestlingfan/pseuds/rabidwrestlingfan
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr! You guys can find me there under the same username.





	Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

The Queens of Woe were doing their first interview as a group in over two years. It had started out normal enough with questions about traveling and how they got their ‘Queen’ names. Then one single question changed everything. “I know this is an old question, excuse me for bringing up the past, but what happened with you and THOSE four members of the Bullet Club?” The interviewer clearly aimed the question towards Rose. The woman in question stiffened once it was asked. It had been a solid four years since she’d been asked about them. “Life. I learned who my true friends were and they weren’t it.” She answered with a finality. The man moved on to more questions for the others. Yet she couldn’t quite pay attention. Little did she know that across the building that very same question was asked to those four members. Kenny instantly looked to Adam, fearing he’d lose it on the woman. Instead he found his friend simply staring at her. His mind involuntarily went through every single memory he had with Rose. Watching her cut promos in the ring, hearing her sing like an angel, seeing her simply live like there wasn’t a care in the world. Yet all he could focus on was the night that everything went downhill. As luck would have it she was the same way. 

*Flashback*   
It was just another winter night in another town. Adam hadn’t bothered to really listen to the list of towns she had named off earlier. She was curled up in his arms, blonde hair splayed across his chest and arms. “Thirty minutes my ass.” She huffed under her breath as another chill ripped through her. He pressed a kiss to her temple to stifle his chuckles. “It’s only been twenty and you’re only so cold because you’re getting sick, princess.” He told her softly. To most people their relationship would be considered dating, but not to them. Adam Cole didn’t date. Rose had known that all along. Her ice blue eyes looked into his, failing to keep the serious look on her face. “I’m not getting sick! I just woke up cold and haven’t been able to warm up is all.” She said with a smile. The Florida native couldn’t help but press a kiss to her lips. The last month and a half of whatever this was had been great. “That’s just an excuse sick people use to further their denial.” Was all he said before there was a knock on the door. After gently untangling from the web of blankets and Rose he answered it only for a quick 'it’s fixed’ to be thrown his way by a member of the hotel staff. Once he turned the heater on full blast he was back in his original position. The Californian couldn’t help but cuddle closer to him. He was emitting heat like an oven. “Thank you. For everything that you’ve been doing lately. It means a lot, Adam.” Rose whispered almost too low for him to hear. Looking back both wished he hadn’t. “No problem, princess. That’s what friends are for.” He answered with another kiss to her temple. The blonde shifted to look at him better. “Friends?” She asked, hurt shining in her eyes. He subconsciously rolled his own. “Yeah. What else would we be?” He asked with a laugh. He thought she was just trying to get a rise out of him. “My friends damn sure haven’t seen me naked.” She said before getting up. She WAS going to leave it at that. That was until another thought hit her. “Is that all I am to you? Just a good lay to keep around?” Adam scrubbed his hands down his face. This couldn’t really be happening. “We both know that’s a lie. You’re one of my best friends, Rose. Will you please stop being a drama queen and come back to bed?” He asked before holding his arms out for her to crawl back into them. Instead she let out a dark chuckle. “Oh my fucking God. All this has just been to keep me in your bed hasn’t it?” She had to act tough to stop him from seeing her heart breaking. His answer only made it hurt more. “What do you want me to say, Rose? That I’m head over heels and all that crap? In the year that you’ve known me have I ever been in a relationship?” She backed up another few steps when he stood up. “You said I was different…” The blonde said softly. It was all she could say. “Because I expected you to know better. You have always known how I feel about all that. I don’t have time for that shit.” He answered. Icy eyes met once more, this time one set was filled with tears. “Fuck you, Adam Cole! Fuck you for making me fall in love with you! If I ever see your lousy face again it’ll be too soon!” Then she was gone. Faith had came to grab her stuff and a few days later he found out that she had pulled out of the rest of the Ring of Honor shows. Never once had he called. He never chased her like she secretly hoped he would.

What felt like years was really only a few seconds. “She just couldn’t keep up.” Adam answered the woman with his best fake smile. The truth was that he was just an asshole who didn’t want the responsibility of a relationship. He had no doubts that in an alternate universe she’d be Rose Cole by now and they might even have a kid or two. Kenny looked at the clock to avoid the lady’s eyes. His first thought was the last good day that he had had with the younger woman. 

*Flashback*   
What started out as hell ended up being great. While it sucked that she was out on injury it was nice that Kenny had showed up. While he claimed that it was just to see her she knew that her sister sent him. The bills weren’t going to pay themselves, so Veronica had picked up all the extra shows that she could. Even Quinn had been working overtime. The Canadian knew how stubborn she could get. In fact it was the main reason that he couldn’t train her. She was going to do things her way no matter what. They were just messing around in Resident Evil 5 when a very loud rumble sounded across the living room. “Rosie, are you really that hungry?” Kenny asked after pausing the game. She looked over at him, a blush spreading across her face. “I didn’t think so. Apparently my stomach says otherwise. Maybe this concussion is worse than they thought.” She joked. The man rolled his eyes at her bad joke before pulling out his phone. Without another word he got up and walked towards the bathroom. It would only be a fight over the phone if she knew he was ordering pizza.“Thank you.” Was all she heard from behind her before Kenny made his way back to the couch. As soon as he sat down she slapped his chest. “You didn’t have to do that! I could have made something.” Rose told him with a huff. She thought he already spent too much money on her. “I’m sorry I wanted my injured friend to have what she actually wanted. Besides, you cooked breakfast and lunch. It was my turn and I chose pizza.” Kenny stated like it was common sense. She looked down before she spoke. “I know how ungrateful that sounded, but you have to live too. I know you had to drop some shows to be here, Kenny. I don’t want you to have to struggle when you get back over there.” Without a second thought he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. “I will be perfectly fine, Rose Wilming. You worry incredibly too much. At this rate your hair won’t be blonde for much longer.” She rolled her eyes before pushing him with a laugh. “You’re starting to sound like Dolph! I just want to make sure that everyone is taken care of.” Rose said honestly. He was someone who had helped her when she had nothing. “You gotta take care of yourself too. If you don’t treat yourself every once in a while, you’ll go crazy.” He ruffled her hair after he was done. He hadn’t flown all the way there just to lecture her. “So pizza, finish this chapter, and watch a movie?” He asked knowingly. She smiled brightly, all serious conversation pushed away. “Only if we can watch Ghostbusters.” She told him with a small chuckle. “You are an amazing woman.” He said before the pizza boy knocked. 

Once he left things just kind of got crazy. Eventually they both got too busy to make their regular everyday call. Eventually she only called when she was upset. Eventually he stopped answering. He still blamed himself for not doing more, but he knew her too well. Things were too different now. “I just didn’t need her in my life anymore. She was holding me back.” Kenny said once he realised the interviewer was waiting for him to answer. It surprised him how easy the lie had gotten to say. In reality he simply gave up on their friendship. The Jackson brothers both jumped in to agree with Kenny. They couldn’t lie as well as the others. The woman didn’t even seem to notice their eyes glaze over in memory. 

*Flashback*   
Rose had finally gotten her big tryout with wwe. As luck would have it the Bucks had a few days off and had joined her on the trip to Orlando. After she wouldn’t answer her phone they figured that it could only mean good news. It took a while, and a few threats, before the front desk gave them the extra key to her room. They didn’t expect to see her curled up in a ball when they opened the door. Rose didn’t even flinch upon hearing the door open. She figured they’d be there sooner or later. “Rose?” Nick asked softly as he stepped forward. Matt quickly shut the door so no outside ears would hear what was going on. “What happened?” Matt asked once he was sat on the bed opposite of his brother. “They said no. I’m not what they’re looking for.” Rose answered, her voice hoarse from her crying. Nick instantly started to rub her back. He looked lost when he looked at Matt. This was supposed to be a great day. Now he was at a loss on how to console her. “They just don’t know what they’re missing. If I could I’d superkick each and every person that said that shit.” The older Jackson said with a sad smile. It was completely true. He had no doubt that she could make the Divas ten times more popular. While her style was still more brawler than technical she was excellent on the mic. “I’m sorry. I know how fucking ridiculous this must look. I’m crying over nothing.” The blonde admitted before burying her face into the blankets. Ever the older brother Matt was the first to speak, and he said the first thing he thought. “Somebody just told you that your dream wasn’t good enough. That’s not nothing, Rose.” Nick smiled sadly before running his fingers through her hair. “A week ago you had to help me get my arm unstuck from between a wall and a fridge. That was ridiculous. I’d be more worried if you weren’t like this. We both know how much this meant to you.” From the beginning she made it known that wwe was her endgame. That’s just where she wanted to be. Wrestling had gotten her out of the hardest part of her life. She claimed it saved her. Finally her eyes peeked out from behind the blanket. “You guys don’t have to butter me up…” She simply said. Nick was instantly up, pulling the blanket away. “You listen to me right now, Ro. You are one of the strongest, most stubborn people I’ve ever met. You hit harder than some of the GUYS I know. They claim to want to better the way everyone sees women’s wrestling but when you get dropped in their fucking lap, they turn their heads. Once they get their heads out of their asses they’ll realise how much they just screwed up.” The flame in his eyes made her smile weakly. He truly believed every word he said. Matt pulled her up and into a hug afterwards. “Their stupidity just means you get to spend more time with us. You’ll get your dream soon. Never ever doubt that. They can’t be that dumb for too long. Just gotta keep that fire burning.” He spoke softly into her ear.

By the time her second tryout came, sadly to the same result, the big blowup had already happened. A fight about them intervening in her matches ended in hateful words and a friendship down the drain. By the time they were done reminiscing the interview was done. It was odd thinking about Rose before wwe and them before Bullet Club now. The group was walking towards the exit when they spotted the group of women. They all looked so different now, whether it was scars or hairstyles. Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted them, white and blue hair glowing under the florescent light. Nearly five years since she had spoken to any of them. Veronica put a hand out to hold her sister’s. Nearly five years since she had been Adam’s princess. Nearly five years since she had been Kenny’s best friend. Nearly five years since she’d been the Jackson’s adopted sister. Against every thought in her head she bolted towards the exit, Faith and Lacey racing after her. The other two stayed in place. “What the hell was that about?” Tara, who had accompanied them, asked Veronica as she looked at the men. “Time doesn’t heal all wounds.” Was all the older woman said before pulling Tara out the door. The four stared after them for a few minutes before going about their business. If only things were different.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr! You guys can find me there under the same username.


End file.
